nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Edvard II of Arendaal
Edvard II of Arendaal ("Edvard the Great") (1327 - 1388) was the King of Arendaal and the King of Suionia between 1350 and 1388. The only son of Queen Regent Gisela I of Arendaal and King x of Suionia, Edvard II was the first Monarch in history to rule both Kingdoms. This series of personal unions, the Union of Bergen (1350 - 1424), would last until the death of Edvard's great-grandson Niklaas III in 1424. Upon the death of his father in 1349, Edvard II ascended the throne of Suionia and, the following year, he inherited the Aren Crown from his mother. Neither country gave up their sovereignty or independence under the Union, however in practical terms they were not autonomous given that a common monarch had sovereignty over both realms. The Union would later be revised by Karl V and last from 1812 to 1956. Edvard II was one of the most successful Aren monarchs of the Middle Ages. He consolidated royal authority, efficiently tackled the ravages of the Black Death, and through reform in his army and navy turned the country into among the most efficient military powers in Europe. His reign saw vital developments in legislature and government — in particular the evolution of the Aren parliament. In the medieval fortress cities of Arendaal and Suionia, and even in the heart of Emyn Arnen's old city, the legacy of Edvard II is visible everywhere. A skilled diplomat and an adept warrior, he was highly revered in his own lifetime. Also a generous sponsor of learning, he founded no less than seven colleges at Sylnarsson University Emyn Arnen and opened two more universities, in Trondheim and Bergen. He is also the namesake of the current Aren King, King Edvard V of Arendaal. His was one of the longest reigns in Aren history, outliving all three of his sons, and was eventually succeeded by his granddaughter Blanche I. For other Aren rulers see Monarchs of Arendaal Biography Union of Bergen (1350-1424) The series of personal unions which united the crowns of Arendaal and Suionia lasted from Edvard's reign to the death of Niklaas III. The diverging interests of the Aren Kings and the nobles of Suionia gave rise to occassional disagreements which sporadically hampered the Union of Bergen, even under Edvard II. However, the King's political skill and military prowess worked in his favour, allowing him to rule Suionia effectively. Historians agree that Edvard II was the epitome of a feudal lord and so was able to successfully marshall the loyalty of his Suionian subjects. The plague: "Black Death" Edvard II dealt decisively with the devastating outbreaks of the plague that ravaged Arendaal in the first half of the 14th century. The Black Death claimed nearly a quarter of the Aren populace in the century, but his actions to combat it prevented the pandemic from claiming more than twice this number of victims. Since its spread was facilitated by cramped unsanitary conditions, King Edvard ordered the 'clearing' of cities - making large urban populaces establish rural settlements. This depopulation of the cities meant that commerce suffered. However, as the plague ravaged the economies of other neighbouring states, Edvard II took advantage of their plight to maintain Aren wealth and expand Aren power, especially over the Kingdom of Suionia which he also ruled. Medieval Chilvalry The era of Edvard II has been romanticized as the height of the Age of Chivalry. While plague outbreaks raged and receded, courtly life and culture continued to thrive. He himself was the epitome of the medieval King, and his eldest son Prince Lief became the very embodiment of the ideal knight. The medieval Aren knight was not only adept at the art of war: "Piety, courtesy, prowess in war, the gift of eloquence, the art of poetry, skill on horseback, dexterity with sword, lance, and bow" were all expected of him. The ideals of Christianity entrusted them with the duty to protect the weaker members of society and also help the Church maintain peace in Arendaal. The post-medieval code of behaviour for "gentlemen", which value a man's honor, respect for women, and a concern for those less fortunate, is directly derived from such earlier ideals of chivalry and the historical forces which created it. Edvard II was, in many ways, a conventional medieval King, mainly interested in warfare, but also devoted to law-making, justice and the welfare of his subjects. His interest in military affairs meant he conformed to the medieval notion of good kingship, and his administrative and legislative initiatives earned him praise in his own lifetime and from later historians. He was known to be temperamental man, but also capable of impressive clemency. According to one source: "He was a successful statesman and warrior, ambitious, unscrupulous, imposing and impressive. His obligations as a king sat heavily on his shoulders. He felt himself bound by a special duty to follow a policy which would benefit his people. He was impatient and often terrifying, but he was also just and pragmatic enough to maintain order and solve problems as they arose. At this, Edvard II excelled." Family Life and Alliances Edvard II is unusual among medieval European monarchs in having no known illegitimate children. He married twice, first as a teenager to Louise of Montelimar, daughter of the King of Montelimar, to whom he was sincerely attached. After Louise's death, in spite of his great grief over the loss, his counsellors prevailed upon him to remarry in order to reaffirm the alliance with the Kingdom of Batavie. Accordingly he married Princess Catharina of Batavie, decades his junior. The mismatched couple enjoyed a surprisingly happy marriage and Catharina became close to Edvard's children by Louise, who were more or less her age, and even to her husband's grandchildren. Catharina surprised and delighted the Aren court by choosing the name Lovisa for her daughter by Edvard II (an Aren form of the French name Louise) in honour of the King's first wife, Louise of Montelimar. Edvard II's apparent devotion to his wives extended to the rest of the family as well; in contrast to so many of his predecessors, Edvard never experienced opposition from any of his four adult sons, all of whom predeceased him. His eldest son and heir, Crown Prince Lief, died in the first month of 1387, less than two years before Edvard II. The King's grief is thought to have contributed to his declining health in his final years and to his own death in 1388. Through his own ancestry and the marriages he arranged for his children, King Edvard II was, without question, the best connected man of his age. Among his immediate relations he counted the Holy Germanic Emperors (who ruled what is now Wiese and its neighbouring states), the Emperors of the Talemantine Empire, the Dukes of Franken, and the Kings of Suionia, Montelimar, Eiffelland, Batavie and Anglyn. Family, Marriage and Children King Edvard II of Arendaal and Suionia married twice, firstly to Princess Louise of Montelimar. Their children included: *Lief, Prince of Arendaal (1345 - 1379) - who predeceased his father and never ruled. Lief's daughter Blanche I succeeded Edvard II *Rikissa of Arendaal, Duchess of Franken (b. 1345) - consort to Thomas IV von Franken *Viveka of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress (b.1347) - consort to Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian IV von Sachsen After Louise’s death, King Edvard II of Arendaal and Suionia married Princess Catharina of Batavie after the death of his first wife. Their children included: * Siblings *Richenza of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister. Consort of Luciano V of the Talemantine Empire Other Royal Relations *Martha of Anglyn, Princess of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Blanche I of Arendaal - granddaughter and successor *Nissa of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter. Consort of Jean V of Montelimar *Erika of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesnitz - greataunt. Mother of Sebastian I von Franken *Hilda of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland – greataunt. Consort of King Lothar II of Eiffelland *Alienore of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - greataunt. Consort of Philippe II of Montelimar * Sebastian I von Franken - mother's first cousin (Erika, Countess of Schlesnitz' son) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King of Suionia |3= Queen Gisela I of Arendaal |4= King of Suionia |5= Queen of Suionia |6= King Kristian I of Arendaal |7= Ursula of Franken |8= King of Suionia |9= Queen of Suionia |10= x |11= x |12= King Sven III of Arendaal |13= Immanuelle of Saxony (Wiese) |14= Duke Uwe IV of Franken |15= Duchess of Franken |16= King of Suionia |17= Queen of Suionia |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= Geoffrey of Breotonia |25= Queen Isabelle I of Arendaal |26= Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian III |27= Holy Germanic Empress |28= Duke Thomas III of Franken |29= Duchess of Franken |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal * Suionia *Union of Bergen Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Suionia